The Bridge Between Chaos & Harmony
by TrinityNeon
Summary: Peace has been enjoyed for 12 long years, and things doesn’t seem like it will change. That’s until Chaos and Harmony are tested their limits. Find out the truth between both in the sequel of The Bridge of Two Worlds.
1. Prologue

**_CHAOS: Power that flows through space and time... Unending and forever omnipotent... This power takes control of the user negatively... or positively..._**

 ** _It will unite all or even break the closest of bonds..._**

 ** _Two beings have the power to unlock the true potential of its raw power_**

 ** _HARMONY: Power that flows through all living beings... Warm yet cold... Soft yet dangerous... This power will be used to set one free of all negativity... or all positivity..._**

 ** _It will create or even destroy..._**

 ** _Seven beings have the power to unlock the true potential of its raw power_**

 ** _Only one will be able to break both the limits of CHAOS and HARMONY_**

* * *

 _The Bridge Between Chaos and_ _Harmony_

* * *

Many remember the heroes who had saved them from complete destruction. While, many have even forgotten what danger was in the first place. Earth had grown into a place of unity, peace, and prosperity. However, the Earth of this tale is no normal planet; it is combined with three main races. Humans, Equestrians, and Mobians. There was no fighting between the three races and conflict seemed to have ended 12 years ago.

One of the seven fabled heroes is named Sonic the Hedgehog A.K.A Sonic Star, Prince of Stars A.K.A the fastest thing alive. Originally, he was an anthropomorphic hedgehog who saved others because it was just what he wanted to do. He was the true image of a hero: strong, fast, smart, kind, funny, and, most of all, he had the willpower to do anything. No matter how beaten up he was, Sonic would _always_ save the day.

The rest of the heroes are called the Mane Six (Now known as the Mane Seven). The embodiment of loyalty is Rainbow Dash. People say she rivals Sonic in speed with her wings alone, and that is dangerously fast. People say Rainbow Dash will leave a streak of color whenever she is near. The embodiment of honesty is called Applejack. Her power within her fists are admirable, but her legs contain a power far greater. The embodiment of kindness is Fluttershy. As she cares for animals, her healing touch is said to heal even the dead from the grave. The embodiment of laughter is Pinkie Pie. Her mind not be in the right place at times, but she brings arguments down faster than either Sonic and Rainbow combined with her endless happy-go-lucky atmosphere. The embodiment of generosity is Rarity. She may not look like it, but she will always get her hands dirty in order to help her friends... well maybe sometimes.

Finally, the embodiment of magic, and the Princess of Friendship, is Twilight Sparkle. She used to be a regular unicorn until meeting her new friends of Ponyville, and earning the privilege of becoming royalty and an Alicorn. These six individuals, originally ponies, have saved the world from a former night fanatic, a randomly created chaos... thing, and the world's greatest insect that actually threatened the entire world. True story.

These seven brave souls have helped keep the future bright and great. That is until...

 _I came by to destroy it all. . ._

* * *

 ** _"WHAT THE-!"_** Rainbow sat up in her bed sweating bullets from a strange dream. She had thought there was something had crept into the house. "Who in the hay was that...?"

Rainbow Dash now lives with her little sister, Scootaloo (now turning 23 years old) in her little home on the outskirts of Cloudsdale. It really is a nice place; it's always kept clean, the rooms are spacey, and the place is pretty huge. Well, that is only because Princess Celestia, one of the rulers of Equestria, requested for the old home to be renovated. The place is definitely fit for royalty.

"Hey... Dash keep it down...! We have work in a few hours darn it...," groaned Scootaloo through the wall. Her room was on the opposite wall of hers.

"Sorry! Bad dream! You should go back to bed," Rainbow responded trying to pull the covers back over herself. Scootaloo responded with a shuffle between her own covers and fell back into slumber. Rainbow Dash sat up for a moment to think about her prince.

 _"Sonic gosh darn it! Hurry up and finish training already... we miss you..."_

The rest of Ponyville has also changed. As the world grew larger due to three dimensions coming to one, cities expanded and had more people inhabit them. Twilight's castle was still where the old home was, and was open to the public during the day for it's large library and for regular questions, requests, and concerns about the city. Many had grown used to their new way of life, while some still had time to grow accustomed to it. However, it seemed everyone and everything was happy.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day...**_

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo flew down to Ponyville in order to go to their job at the guild. Guilds during this time were established for accepting jobs in order to make money, help others in the city, and protect the people within it from the monsters of the Everfree Forest. This forest is home to many dangerous creatures that grow more savage with the passing day. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo's guild was located in Twilight's castle.

"Hey Rainbow? When do you think he'll come back?" Scootaloo asked. Rainbow raised a brow at the question.

"What do you mean? Who?"

"Who else ya dummy? Our prince and _your_ lover!" Rainbow looked up as if looking for an answer.

"Dunno... He was supposed to come back a week ago. He never sent a letter, a text, nothing! It just makes me... sad..." Rainbow suddenly switches from anger to sadness as she remembers the face of her boyfriend. Would they even still be classified as that anymore? Does he even remember her face? Their time together? The memories? This all confused Rainbow Dash and she wanted answers. Scootaloo seemed to have noticed.

"Don't worry Dash! I know he'll come back soon! There's no way someone like Sonic would ever forget you or his friends," Scootaloo reassured.

"Yeah... yeah you're right! Even if he did I'll be sure to jog his memory! I'll show him what I've learned these past 12 years! I promise on my life!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with passion. Afterwards she was kind of embarrassed as people started staring. "Hehe... Sorry everyone! You can... go back to your business! Hehe..."

"Geez Dashie you sure know how to stir a crowd!" Pinkie Pie and Applejack started to walk towards the duo, also heading to the guild.

"Hey guys! Wait where's Rarity and Fluttershy?" Scootaloo greeted and asked.

"Rarity and Fluttershy had tah tend to an overnight mission, so they stayed in today," Applejack replied. Rarity and Fluttershy had to calm some Timber Wolves on the outskirts of East Ponyville.

"I heard they were so tired they got knocked out their human forms!" Pinkie blurted. In this new world, most people are able to change their forms between a human, Equestrian, or Mobian. Ponies and Mobians who turn into humans will have features from their original race, such as pony ears and tails.

"So RD you must be pretty lonely without ya boyfriend showin' up. You alright?" Applejack asked out of curiosity.

"Darn it I'm not-!"

 ** _BOOM!_**

An explosion had gone off at the top of a nearby building. Following it, a large black-flamed Phoenix flew by.

"What in the world?! Applejack go to that building! Evacuate the survivors!" Rainbow Dash ordered. Applejack nodded and sped off toward the entrance. "Pinkie!"

"Yes ma'am!" Pinkie responded with a salute and a large grin.

"Report to the guild quickly and announce a level 3 danger-class monster has appeared! We need everyone on this as soon as possible!" Rainbow was a natural born leader, making it easy for her to rise through the ranks of the guild.

"Roger that! Blast away~!" Pinkie Pie launched herself from her party canon in the direction of the guild.

"Scootaloo we have to take care of that bird! Cover me!" Scootaloo acknowledged her and prepped for flight. "We need to take care of this thing fast!"

* * *

 ** _Rainbow Dash's PoV ( Point of View)_**

Damn it! Where did this thing come from? Isn't the city protected by a magical barrier?! How in Celestia's name did it get through? Whatever the cause may be, this thing has to be stopped! Scootaloo and I finally caught up to the rampaging bird, and we both noticed something strange. There was someone on the back of it!

"Huh? Rainbow you see that person too right?! He must be the one behind this!" Scootaloo deducted. I agree it is awfully strange to see someone on the back of a Phoenix, but how is this person not burned to cinders? The Phoenix is ignited with flames hot enough to burn right through steel! Wait a second...

"Hey wait! That person is trying to kill it! Look!" This cloaked individual has a sword through the back of its neck! How could anyone be so stupid? That thing is too dangerous to try and kill that way!

"Whoever it is, they're doing a good job staying on! We have to help them!" Scootaloo increased her speed in order to save the cloaked person. As I did as well, the cloaked person jumped from the back of its neck and summoned 10 identical swords. Wait what?! What magic is this?

 _"Star Rebirth! Blade Barrage!"_ I heard him chant. Yes, he was a male and he seemed to hold a lot of magical power. Well, so do I!

 _"Color Stream!"_ As the swords connected with its target, I increased the damage caused by blasting it in the same spot. The Phoenix started to screech in pain and fell down to the outskirts of the city. As I was about to put in the finishing blow, the cloaked stranger beat me to it. And fast as I may add.

"Hraagh!" He spun through the air like a cyclone and stabbed the Phoenix in the eye, defeating it. The Phoenix started to fade into black smoke, and sooner or later it disappeared altogether. "Phew that was a mess..."

I drew my Elemental weapon, a katana, and started to interrogate him. The guild started to make it to our location as well. Talk about good timing. "Alright idiot! Who are you and what were you originally doing with that Phoenix! And so help me you hit me with a lie, I will make sure I hit you back with a blade sharp enough to cut a tear in the very fabric of space and time!"

His ears perked up. He seemed to be a human, but if Equestrian decent since I could smell it. However, his scent also matched a Mobian and a hedgehog... what?

"My name? You should already know that..."

"What are you talking about?! And take that hood-" I snatched off his cloak which revealed something I didn't expect by a long shot. His hair was blue and spikey like a hedgehog's quills, but also looked soft enough to rest your hand onto when you need something to relax. His ears also resembled a hedgehog's, but that wasn't the most important feature. The hoodie he wore underneath was the one I bought 12 years ago, and that four-pointed star pendant! It couldn't be! "off...?"

The people behind me gasped in realization and started to kneel. Only my friends remained standing and Twilight started to walk towards us. He turned around to reveal his face and Twilight said something I feel as if I needed to say it myself, but couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Welcome back Sonic Star, how's life treating you?" Twilight warmly said.

"Heh! You wouldn't know even if I told you!"

* * *

 ** _Prologue End..._**

 _Let the journey begin..._


	2. Red Welcoming

**_Disclaimer: I do not own characters from both SEGA or Hasbro. The only thing I own is my own ideas and the plot.  
_**

 _Hello readers! Trinity here with another chapter! Last time, we got a look at present life and how well everyone of the world was. Rainbow Dash has a weird dream, but ignores it. Later, a weird Phoenix attacked the town! Scary...  
_

 _Now, Sonic, Rainbow Dash's lover, has finally returned to his home after 12 whole years! How will she react? Happy? Angry? Find out now!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Red Welcoming  
_

* * *

 ** _Sonic's PoV  
_**

It's been 12 years in total huh? In others' eyes, it may seem like a long time. Well, for me that time went by so quickly. The first year was definitely the fastest since I discovered even more ways to expand my magic power. Soon, I realized after I connected the three worlds together, everyone learned how to hone magic, no matter the race. Humans could use magic in their everyday lives for small things like moving things without having to get up, conducting their own electricity, and even performing stunts! Okay, the last two weren't so small, but it's still cool! When I realized this, I visited the very start of my adventure 12 years ago. Mostly for the memory aspect of it since this shrine was the very thing that helped me realized who I was*. The Shrine of Portals: an old relic that allows any user with a strong will to travel between worlds. I guess that goes straight up my alley considering I'm the element of Willpower! Oh yeah! The Elements of Harmony! I was pretty taken back when I learned I was one of them, and the best part was knowing that the rest of my Equestrian friends were also elements. Even if I had to return mine to the Tree of Harmony, I gained the power of _Rainbow Power_. It's a weird name for the Harmonic Power of the Elements that flow through our hearts, but it will have to do for now I guess.

Anyway, about my journey of training! I realized I could do sooo much more with my aerokinesis and my power over the stars. I could combine both in order to create myself anything I wanted! However, I needed a base mold, of sorts. So for the two years after my first, I searched for Void Blade of Stardust, Void for short. This sword was MADE for me, and I know it because this sword was made of a unique obsidian-like stone from outer-space! After I fought my way through several trials, I wielded the sword from that point on. That's how I can form up to ten swords and attack with them now! I dubbed it the _Star Rebirth!_ series because it reminded me of my title as Prince of Stars (don't worry I still did my job to move the stars across the sky and such). The time after that was spent honing new skills, which I have plenty of, and studying my place in both the world and the universe.

"Wow my child... It seems you have broken your limit and attained new heights from the sound of your story," my mother said to me as I finished. My Equestrian family and friends were all over at Rainbow's now-huge house for dinner. This was my time to explain exactly what I was doing away from them all. They all seemed to acknowledge my reasons...

"I still don't understand why you didn't come back sooner darn it...," Rainbow Dash muttered. Mostly... Rainbow is still pretty angry that I didn't arrive on time.

"Look Dashie, I know you're still mad, but hear me out at least! I was across the world trying to find my way back. I know I traveled the world and all, but I'm still bad with directions," I tried to explain.

"That may be so, but still! You could have at least called!" Rainbow pouted. Everyone else in the room mentally sighed at our bickering.

"Well, I was kinda busy fighting Shad-!" I had tried to stop myself, but it was too late. Rainbow turned to look at me with fire in her eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait! What was that?!"

"N-Nothing..." I lied.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you!" Rainbow snapped her fingers.

"I said nothing-" I felt a jolt of electricity. "OUCH!"

I turned to see Twilight activate a spell over in the corner of the table. She was trying to hide it by slowly sipping tea. A few of the others started to giggle.

"Okay Sonikku..." She knows I hate being called that! "Who did you see before me? Better answer honestly~!"

I froze up. Yep. Even a prince gets scared ya know. "Sh-Shadow..."

"OH REALLY?!" This took a turn for the worst... Rainbow started to rip me apart, verbally of course. All I could do is sit there and glance at my mother, who I know was having the laugh of her life along with the other princesses. Though I have sensitive hearing, I guess I deserve this... more or less. I wonder if this counts as animal abuse?

* * *

After Dashie's rant was over, we finished eating our dinner and started to go over to the living room. Small talk was exchanged and even more laughs were shared. Rainbow and I seemed to have made up and we started to talk about our past adventures. The rest of the gang seemed to join something called a guild, which piqued my interest. Apparently they are all A Rank for the exception of Twilight since she's both the guild master and S Rank. That is so cool! You earn a decent amount of money for completing jobs and I bet it's a lot of fun doing them with others. I told her when I could sign up and she said we could right now.

"Wow really?" I said.

"Yeah! Just open up your phone for a second and download this app." She showed me an app called "GuildDX". Nice name I guess for an app. "Now all you have to do is put in your personal information and you can go to the guild tomorrow to pick up your badge."

"That's pretty neat Dashie! Thanks! Now we can do jobs together, right?"

"Well... The thing is you have to raise your rank up to A in order to fight alongside me. Heheh, that's what it states in the rules." Darn it, and I start at E Rank...

After 20 minutes, there was someone who rang the doorbell. I volunteered to go open it, not knowing exactly _how far_ it was. I had to speed myself down three long corridors in order to not make them wait.

"Who is it?" As I opened the door, I was met with three familiar faces and one stranger. There stood Tails, Knuckles, and Spike (who had grown up to my height over the years).

"SONIC BUDDY!" Spike got me into a bear hug. Damn, he got strong...

"Spike! My back please! Mercy!" I yelped in pain. He released me and apologized.

"Hey Sonic! Long time no see!" Tails had gotten taller as well.

"Heya bud! How's it hanging?"

"Pretty good actually! I just moved here yesterday!" Small world I guess. Tails may now be royalty, but he really doesn't like be treated like one. So he told mom that he was going to live like he did before and he even got married to Cream. I was so happy for him when I heard about it, though it was a bit sad that I couldn't be his best man. Luckily, Knuckles filled that position for me while I took my leave of absence.

"Nice! Are you also in the guild then? What about Cream? How is she doing?" I started to ask questions as we walked back over to the living room.

"Well, I did join the guild, and before you ask, I am C Rank along with Knuckles. Cream is okay and she's still at home since she needed to rest from working as a Chao Veterinarian. She always works long day shifts since she feels she needs to help support us, and I love that about her. Though, she does need to easy up a bit sometimes." Wow. Seems like Tails is living his life well, and he's even a C Rank! That's awesome! "So how about you? I heard you came back today after fighting with Shadow! Did he get stronger as well?"

"Yeah Shadow did get stronger. He's about my level of strength. Though, I am better with magic now, I need to work on my physical strength," I replied. I started to look to my back seeing the stranger talking with Spike casually. "Hey Tails, who's the lady?"

"Oh her? She's Starlight Glimmer, Twilight's apprentice-in-training. Basically, Twilight's left-hand woman. Spike being her right-hand man." Starlight Glimmer... I've heard that name before.

"You mean the one who tried to take others' talents and make everyone equal?" Knuckles interrupted.

"Yeah, but she's reformed now, and devoted herself to finding the true meaning of friendship," Tails answered. That's good to hear I guess. The five of us had reached the living room at last. Spike and Starlight went over to see Twilight. Then, Starlight started to make her way over to me.

"H-Hello. You're Sonic Star r-right? My name is Starlight Glimmer... I h-hope we can become friends," Starlight nervously greeted. I only smiled at her knowing how awkward it must be to speak to a royal prince for the first time.

"Yep! That's me, and nice to meet you Starlight. I also hope for the same! And there's no need to be nervous, ya know? We're all friends here." Starlight _lightened_ up a bit and smiled. After she was done, she scurried back over to Twilight.

Another hour passed, and mom walked over to me, about to ask a question.

"Hello mom. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine my child. I was just wondering... exactly how strong did you get?" she asked with curiosity.

"Huh, dunno. I don't think I'm strong enough to challenge the others yet though. I noticed Dashie pulled out a weapon; could you help explain that?" I responded with another question in mind. It was true though. It seemed the rest of the Mane Seven had grown to new heights.

"Hm? You must be speaking about the Harmony Drives they possess. You may not be able to pull that off yet since you are still pretty new to being an Element of Harmony. Though, I'll tell you what they went through while you were away. Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash all wanted to get stronger, and it was all for the same reason. Can you think of it?"

"Is it because they were helpless when Chrysalis attacked before? I could understand that... it made me feel bad seeing how badly they were knocked around before," I said remembering Queen Chrysalis and her ambitions.

"That is only half of it my child." What? What does she mean? "See, the other reason was for them to get stronger than _you_. When they knew that you were going on a journey in order to grow stronger, Twilight said 'We can't let Sonic out-power us! We also need to become strong so we can also protect him!' It really was a heart-warming sight to see them all train their hearts out on their own. This lasted for about three months after you left. Soon, they all returned to the Tree of Harmony to take on new trials. These trials consisted of fighting their own fears and themselves. After they conquered their fears and themselves, they unlocked the true potential of the elements. Harmony Drives as they were called. These forms let the user draw weapons corresponding to their element. Rainbow Dash, as you know, can call her katana at will. Applejack can summon a lasso covered in light, Pinkie Pie can summon dual pistols which hold explosive power, Fluttershy can summon a shield and a lance, which can also heal a target, Rarity can summon a rapier which allows her to swiftly attack any opponent, and Twilight can summon a tome and a staff. The true extent of her weapon has yet to be shown since she already has so much magic power on her own."

"So, why can't I do this trial?" If I just go back to the Tree of Harmony, I can do this trial.

"You may have unlocked _Rainbow Power_ , as you call it, but you haven't found your key that truly unlocks your trial. In other words, you need both to unlock you trial."

"Darn it... well I guess I just have to wait."

"Well, if you intend on waiting, do you want to fight me?" I turned my head in shock to what I just heard. It seems a everyone else in the room heard that as well.

"Are you joking? You are aren't you! Ha ha! Nice one mom! You got me!" I was in total denial. There was NO way my mother wanted to fight me!

"Oh that was no joke my child. I've been itching for the day you returned and mastered your powers. I want to test them in order to make sure your 12 years of training wasn't for nothing." I guess that is understandable. I guess fighting each other just runs in the family.

"...Okay! Where do you want to do it? We obviously can't fight here right?" Mom just giggled at me.

"Well, you know there _is_ a training room in the basement right? I did have this place renovated after all!"

"There _is?!_ " Rainbow and I exclaimed. It seems Dashie didn't know either. Wait how is there a basement in a house on a cloud? You know what? I don't want to know.

"Yes there is. Now then, follow me everyone." It seems my mother _truly was_ ready for this day to come.

* * *

 _ **Third Person PoV**_

Everyone started to go downstairs to a door. This door seemed to be the entrance to the training room, so Rainbow Dash went ahead to open the door since she wanted to know what it looked like first. However, when she opened the door, a portal was opened which startled everyone.

"Um, Princess Celestia? Could you please explain why there is a PORTAL in my basement?!" Rainbow asked with astonishment.

"Don't worry, this is the entrance to the training room. Now, if you would?" Celestia intentionally pushed Sonic into the portal. Parenting.

"WAIT WAIT-" Sonic had already fell into the portal. Everyone waited a few seconds until turning to Celestia. However, it seemed as if she was counting down.

"3, 2, 1-" Sonic popped his head through the portal scaring everyone again.

"It's clear guys! Come on in!" Sonic disappeared again into the portal. Tails and Knuckles shrugged at each other and walked right in. Following, the rest of the Mane Seven, Spike, Starlight, and the princesses all walked in. The door close behind them.

At the end of the portal was a platform and more stairs. The platform overlooked the training room, which was as large as two and a half football stadiums. Everyone except for the princesses wondered how much this actually cost to renovate.

"Mom this place is huge! How did this fit under our house?" Sonic wondered.

"This place is connected to the portal that we just went through. The actual location of this room is under our castle in Canterlot," Celestia answered. "Now, I need everyone to have a seat in the stands as the fight progresses."

There were seats on the sides of the stadium, which looked very comfortable to sleep in. Everyone except for Celestia and Sonic started to file into the third row nearest to stadium's arena.

"So my child, are you ready?" Celestia asked.

"Never in my life was I so ready to fight you! Let's go!" Sonic answered with determination. Celestia teleported to the left-side of the arena while Sonic took a large leap to the right-side. Princess Luna and Princess Cadence stood up from their seats to start the countdown in their Canterlot Voices.

 **Sonic Vs. Celestia! Proof of Strength!**

 _ **5!**_

 _ **4!**_

 _ **3!**_

 _ **2!**_

 _ **1!**_

 _ **BEGIN!**_

Celestia began to charge her harmonic power up to its maximum, sending a gust of wind and force towards Sonic which almost knocked him of his feet. He blocked his eyes in order to not be blinded by his mother's blinding figure and dug his right foot into the rocky terrain in order to keep his footing. As she finished, Celestia's multi-colored-flowing hair sparkled a blinding white and her eyes turned from magenta to a golden yellow. The pupils of her eyes resembled a phoenix.

"What in the world?" Sonic muttered to himself.

"This form doesn't have a name, but if it were to..." The wings on her back ignited with golden flames. "...it definitely would be called my Gold Ignition form!"

Sonic started to smirk. He was done observing and started to power up himself in order to give himself a chance of standing up to his mother. Sonic's hair started to flare outwards, and a light blue flame started to outline the front of his bangs. His now light blue eyes resembled a dragon.

"This one doesn't either mom, but if it were to..." The wings on _his_ back were fully ignited with light blue flames. "...it definitely would be called my Dragon of Will form!"

"Dragon of Will? What is that supposed to mean?" Rarity questioned.

"I'm guessing the 'of will' part corresponds with his Element of Harmony. In a sense, he found his own Harmony Drive. Though, it seems it's powered by Chaos instead of Harmony," Twilight explained.

"So a Chaos Drive? That's interesting. However, where did the dragon part come from?" Tails added.

"Who knows? I guess we can ask later. For now let's focus on the battle," Knuckles advised, and from that point on no one else spoke a word, watching the battle intently.

Sonic started to make his way over to his mother at full force while gliding. He gave a round-house kick, but no damage was taken as Celestia put up a barrier. Sonic tried attacking again, but Celestia held the barrier up. Noticing that she wouldn't put it down, Sonic had an idea: he would repeated attack the shield with Homing Attacks. As he put his plan into action, Celestia started to speak again.

"That won't do Sonic. This barrier is much stronger than normal, so attacking it normally won't work." Sonic didn't listen as his Homing Attacks started to become faster _and_ stronger. "What? How are you...?"

Sonic had been ricocheting off of something, but he was going too fast for Celestia to see. Sooner or later, the shield broke and Celestia took a direct hit, sending her across the stadium. Sonic got up with a triumphant smile.

"Hehe! That 'something' you were looking for was a magic circle glyph!" Sonic yelled across to his mother.

"When did you learn that?" Celestia also got up, looking as if she didn't take much damage. This left Sonic confused, but he still answered.

"I feel as though you already know the answer to that." Several blue magic circles started to appear one by one. They started to surround Celestia until about 20 of them appeared. "Take this! _Star Array!_ "

The magic circles sent streams of energy at Celestia, however she didn't stay still this time. She dodged each and every one of them with ease. Sonic never let up though as he kept firing away. As the lasers kept firing, Celestia grew faster along with the launch speed. After what seemed like a minute, one laser was deflected back at Sonic. Surprised at this, he had no time to dodge it and took a direct hit like Celestia did. This time, the damage was permanent unlike Celestia's case. Sonic had gotten up with his white t-shirt underneath his hoodie singed. After he was hit, the magic circles stopped firing which gave Celestia the chance to counter attack. She sped over to Sonic at a speed equal to his own and punched him right in the gut. Sonic doubled-over for a few seconds and Celestia hit him a shield bash. Sonic was sent into the wall of the stadium.

"When did you get a shield...?" Sonic asked trying to get up from the wall. The circular shield had appeared on her left wrist, and was large enough to block her upper body.

"It's one of my many treasures. I _was_ able to control all of the elements remember? I may not be able to use the strength I had long ago, but I'm still able to put you under my heel my dear Sonic," Celestia smirked. That explained how his laser blast was deflected back at him. Sonic was growing angry all of a sudden, but calmed down right after. _Silent rage_. Sonic began to summon blades from the ground using his right hand. It went in a straight line towards Celestia, but she ended up dodging it. However, it twisted itself and went around her backside. Celestia had to stop moving and the line of blades went around her right-side and went back to Sonic. He made the blades extend upwards about six feet into the air. No where to run. "I hope you don't intend to trap me with that... You do know I can fly."

Celestia spread her wings and flew above the wall of swords. However, above her was Sonic who had somehow went faster than her. "And you do know I'm the _Fastest Thing Alive!?_ " Sonic had axe-kicked her from above and sent her crashing back to the ground, knocking the swords from the ground and into the air. " _Star Rebirth! Aero Impact!_ "

Sonic had slashed one of the swords through the air and created a slash of wind, creating more damage towards Celestia and a cloud of dust thanks to the terrain. Sonic was starting to grow tired due to the amount of magic attacks he was using. A part of him was hoping that the fight was over. However, Celestia was still standing unscathed.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" Sonic complained as he was charging his most powerful attack. He flew to the ground and started to gather wind into the palm of his hand. Chaos energy was started to be collected into the ball of wind as well. Blades of wind started to slash into both the ground and the walls, making the spectators start to duck into their seats. "I refuse to lose here! I want to win!"

"Just wanting to win won't let you win. Still, show me the extent of your will." Celestia readied her shield for a charge. A magic circle with Sonic's four-pointed star insignia appeared on his back, though it was too small for anyone to notice, not even Sonic himself.

"Chaos Aerosphere!" Sonic launched himself towards his mother.

"That's it! Show me!" Celestia charged herself at the same time. As they got closer and closer, time seemed to slow down. Sonic was the only one able to see this and take note of it, and soon after he ignored it and tried to make an impact strong enough to break that shield of his mother's possession. Though, that was what she wanted him to do. At the last second she dodged Sonic's attempt to connect his technique and grabbed his wrist. Then, Celestia proceeded to slam Sonic into the ground, making his technique explode on himself and inflicting massive damage.

"Whoa! That was unexpected right guys?" Pinkie jumped up with excitement.

"What in the world! Sonic! Jeez don't do that!" Rainbow looked up as well. Everyone finally looked upon the aftermath of the battle.

 **Celestia Wins!**

Sonic laid on the ground with a painful expression on his face. Fluttershy and Spike were the first two to rush over to him with the others rushing behind him. The two specialized in healing magic, so they knew he needed some of their help. It took a few seconds to get him back on his feet.

"Darn it, I lost!" Sonic disappointingly yelled.

"On the contrary Sonic. You actually won in a sense," Luna chimed in. "The point of this battle was to test whether or not you grew stronger. We already knew the outcome of the battle, but we also knew you didn't waste your time over 12 years for nothing."

"Well said Aunt Luna," Cadence also added. "We know the type of person you are, and we know how much you care about protecting your friends. We just wanted to show you how much you've grown since the last time we met."

"Well, he hasn't grown THAT much," Rainbow Dash teased. Sonic started to pout.

"I believe he has grown a lot over the years, and I am glad to see my child back home. So I would like to say 'Welcome Home Sonic'."

"Thanks mom. Good to be back," Sonic warmly smiled and said. The gang began to also say welcome back and they all started to laugh for some unknown reason. As they settled down Celestia had one more thing to say.

"Well, now that the welcoming is over with, I would like to ask you two something," Celestia started to ask Sonic and Rainbow.

"What's up?" they said in unison.

 _"When is the wedding?"_

* * *

 _*This refers to the first chapter of the first story! Read it to understand!_

 _That concludes chapter 1! I had a blast writing this one, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!  
_

 _Review and Favorite guys! Go forth and conquer!_


	3. First Day (Part 1)

**_Disclaimer: I do not own characters from both SEGA or Hasbro. The only thing I own is my own ideas and the plot.  
_**

 _Hello readers! Trinity here with another chapter! Sorry I took so long in making this one... school and procrastination are evil. Last time, Sonic and co. decided to settle down at Rainbow's place. They shared their experiences over the years they haven't seen each other, and Sonic even joined the guild. Old friends, like Tails and Knuckles, had shown up later, and a new friend, Starlight Glimmer, introduced herself. Princess Celestia wanted to later test Sonic's growth and ended up winning against him. Sonic realized he still had a long way to go until he can stand a chance against both his family and his friends. Now, Princess Celestia had asked something peculiar which startled the couple out of their skin. Find out their answer now!  
_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 2: First Day (Part 1)  
_

* * *

We now fast forward to the next day at 6 am. Sonic seemed to be the only one up, wanting to get in his daily 50-mile run in before he had to go to his first day at work. He was so excited, he barely could keep himself focused on putting on his clothes.

"Alright! I can't wait for 8:30 to come around! This would be the first _actual_ job I would get in my life! One with a resume, co-workers, and best of all a paycheck! Never in my life have I ever performed honest labor!" He stopped to think for a moment. "Wait... Would saving the world from evil overlords count as honest labor...?"

"I believe it would!" Rainbow Dash had woken up as well. Sonic turned around surprised.

"Hey Dashie. Why are you up so early?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing _honey._ " Sonic and Rainbow Dash collectively started to remember what Princess Celestia had asked them the night before.

 _"When's the wedding?"_

"Whoa whoa Dash! Slow it down! Neither one of us had mentioned _anything_ about getting married yet!" Sonic panicked.

"I mean it is a nice thought... but that's a decision that needs time and careful thinking to be made! And to top it all off, we only had _one_ date!" Rainbow agreed. After that, the two sat in silence for a couple minutes.

 _"Careful thinking huh? She's right about that. And it is true we only dated once, and that was 12 years ago,"_ Sonic thought to himself.

 _"Ah jeez... Why did I have to go and say that! Now he probably thinks that I don't want to get married! Nice going you_ idiot!" Rainbow Dash mentally scolded. It took a few more minutes for one of them to finally speak up and break the ice.

"So Rainbow Dash..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go running with me? I was about to go around the city until I reached 50 miles... It's a good way to get our stamina up!"

"Huh? That's what you were gonna do? In your boxers?" Sonic had flinched as he noticed he was still in his sleeping clothes. He told Rainbow Dash, who was already dressed, to wait up for him at the Northern Gate of the city while he got dressed. Rainbow Dash then took off to the rendezvous point. As she waited, she began to think to herself again.

"Marriage. Two people join together to spend the rest of their lives together, until death. It's a nice thought to think Sonic and I could spend the rest of our lives together, until we grow old, have children, our children have grandchildren, and so on. Haaa... children?! Where did that come from?! It's not like having multiple children is my dream or anything... One is fine I think. I girl preferably. WAIT STOP IT DAMN IT!" Rainbow Dash seemed to be going through a mid-life crisis. Sonic had just arrived noticing Rainbow had seemed to be pain of sorts.

"Stop what Dashie?" Rainbow Dash turned around surprised seeing Sonic there.

"H-How long were you standing there?!" Sonic tilted his head in confusion.

"I just got here. Why? Did you say something embarrassing? If so I didn't hear anything," Sonic responded. She sighed in relief thinking if he found out what she just said, he wouldn't know how to react.

"That's good then. If you did I would have to _make_ you forget," Rainbow Dash coldly said. Sonic was taken back by that statement, now curious to what she was talking about to herself.

 _"Wow girls are hard to understand nowadays..."_ Sonic looked ahead to see the path he was going to run. "Alright Rainbow, let's get going already. I don't want to be late for my first day on the job!"

"Yeah alright hotshot! Let's see if you still got it!" The two sped off into the distance as if it were a race. Just like old times.

* * *

 _ **8:20 A.M. (10 minutes left until work starts)  
**_

 _ **Sonic's PoV**_

OH NO! I gotta get moving! I'm almost late! After the race with Rainbow Dash, I had to take a bath again and get changed into a fresh pair of clothes. Back then, I didn't notice the time so I was moving pretty slow, but when I looked at my phone as I got out the shower, I only had 10 minutes left! Today's the first day on the job and I'm going to be late!

I crash through the front door and started free falling through the sky, crashing through clouds on my way down. I looked at my watch and had four more minutes. I started to straighten myself out and aim myself towards Twilight's Castle. It wasn't very hard to miss considering it's size, but there were a lot of other tall buildings in my way too. I dodged four company buildings and passed by a helicopter, nearly grazing the blades up top.

"Phew! Too close!" I sighed relieved. I looked forward to my side and looked upon the scenery. "Wow... the city really did grow in a decade..."

I glanced down at my watch and saw I had a minute remaining. I panicked and zoomed into the guild's front entrance, blowing wind past other members. I think I even knocked over some by accident. Oops...

"Gotta! Clock! In!" I made it over to the receptionist desk and scanned my phone's ID code.

 _Name: Sonic Star. Rank: E. Congratulations on your first day! Strive for greatness!_

There was a loud speaker set up in the main hall and it announced new members' names. I can't lie I was pretty embarrassed. Some people glanced at me with weird looks, as if they were trying to remember something.

"Sonic... Star? Where have I heard that name?" mumbled a male guild member.

"Wait... isn't the family name "Star" of royal descent?! As in the princesses?!" a female member announced in shock. This started to form a crowd around me.

"Hold on! I've heard of him! He's Sonic! THE Sonic! Who saved the world from Queen Chrysalis!" another member announced. Oh no here it comes... Everyone started to gasp in realization and kneel before me.

"Hehe... Hi everyone! You don't have to do that with me... It's embarrassing! I'm just another member of your guild! Another average daily citizen!" I started, but was interrupted.

"Finally Sonic! What took you so long?" Rainbow approached me pocketing her equipment and a paper.

"Well, I took too long in the shower."

"Jeez, you need to be more aware! I always hold my phone in the shower so I can check the time!" Isn't that... dangerous? "Anyway come on! I gotta show you the ropes around here! Come on!"

Rainbow Dash signaled me to start following her as she walked down a hallway. I shrugged and started walking before I was left behind. The castle was beautiful with all the shining crystals and such. Members walked around together, socializing about their missions, talking about their daily life, and more that I couldn't hear over all the commotion. Rainbow led me upstairs to the fifth floor to see the S-Class Area.

"Whoa... that's a large table," I gawked. It was true; there was a large meeting table with eight chairs surrounding it, and each one had a cutie mark. Well, except for one that was right next to, what I believed, was Twilight's throne since it had her cutie mark. I looked around and saw the rest of the Mane Seven's cutie marks on the chairs. And then I saw mine. "Is that seat for me?"

"Hehe! Not yet my blue-haired furball!" Rainbow chuckled as she noogied me. "These seats belong to us for now, but they are only open for the S-Class members. The table is where we meet for our missions."

As she sat down in her chair, the table lit up a holographic map of the continent. Now that's pretty cool. Rainbow Dash tapped on our city and then pressed on a district. A note showed up with some instructions.

"Hmm... Boring..." Rainbow Dash started to swipe through several documents at once. "Boring... Boring... Boring... Oh! Jackpot! 'Chimera Break Out! Please help!' Perfect for me!"

"Uh... Rainbow? Aren't you going to show me around?" I asked when she finished. Rainbow turned around to look at me.

"Oh yeah. Could it be a little later? I've got to take care of this!" I sighed and nodded reluctantly. Rainbow got up and started flying right past me. "Thanks sweetie!"

Great... Now I'm alone on my first day... I looked back to the table inspired. I know I might not be able to take on those missions, but one day I will! I promise you that Rainbow Dash!

* * *

 _Jeez... to think it took me a month! I'm sorry guys and gals! I'm just incredibly lazy and busy at the same time, so I might not be able to update as I wanted to. Though, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I promise this though, I will NOT wait another month just to update again! Hopefully two weeks max... Well, once again, hope you enjoyed!_

 _Read and Favorite guys! Go forth and conquer!_


End file.
